herofandomcom-20200223-history
Germur
Germur is a supporting character of the 2016 animated comedy Rock Dog. He's voiced by Jorge Garcia. Background Biography :Germur may be the most mellow goat around, but he can wail on a drum set like no other. Although he's often forgetful or mentally checked-out, he can get along with just about anybody. Personality Different from Darma, Germur is quick to trust people and is heavily aloof and unaware of his surroundings. He can quickly lose his thread of thought and left confused as to what is going on or where he is. He is quite friendly with strangers and does not judge people's actions, rather, he is quite supportive of people's whereabouts, specially Bodi's, even if he is not completely sure what he is supporting. ''Rock Dog'' Little is known about Germur prior to the events of the movie. At some point, he met Darma and Trey, decided to form a band, and perform at the park, however, this proved fruitless as Darma states that they've been there for years and nothing has happened. He meets Bodi while he was looking for a band with a missing guitarist, because Trey wasn't there at the moment. Despite Darma's warning to not look at him, he looked at him anyways. After Bodi is humiliated, he and Darma try to cheer him up by telling him that becoming a musician is not something that happens overnight. However, Germur quickly rails off as he can't pay attention for too long. He is seen again with Darma at the park while Bodi was getting cash for Angus Scattergood. While Darma claims that Bodi is trying to impress them, Germur is quick to believe him, however, he does not know what he is agreeing to. He later agrees with Darma that Bodi acts in a cute way, but slightly delusional. He is seen much later in the movie when Bodi writes "Glorious" with Angus and betrays him by not giving him any credit. He goes to eat noodles with Darma afterwards, but attempts to cheer Bodi up by telling him that he believes him, despite what everyone else says. After Bodi is kidnapped, he discovers the car tracks, which Darma dismisses as obvious, that leads to Bodi's guitar impaled with darts. Worried, both he and Darma try to make sense of the situation, but no long after, Angus appears to mend ways with Bodi. Germur is left heavily starstruck and flinches for a second when getting in the bus. After they find Bodi, he quickly hugs him along with Darma and travels with him to Snow Mountain to save the village from the wolves. He attempts to aid by launching the tour bus into the village, but the bus is too heavy for heavy landing and the tires deflate and is later scolded by Angus. He is seen at the end, rushing to Bodi after all is over and forms and band with him and Darma. Relations Darma Darma seems to be his closest friend, as they seem to know each other for years. She's the one who often brings him back into reality when he derails. In exchange, Germur seems to be always hang around Darma. Because of this, it is easy to infer that they have a healthy close relationship as good friends. Bodi Different from Darma, Germur is quick to support Bodi's antics and doesn't seem to judge what he is up to, and despite knowing him for a really short time, he is quick to lift his spirits up when he seems upset and hug him in relief when he was kidnapped. Overall, being friendly with each other. Trey Trey seems to be the only person shown to put Germur in a bad mood, as he quickly frowns at how he treats Bodi and his attempt to humiliate him on the shred-off, and plays the beat reluctantly. When Trey tricks Bodi again into kissing Angus' gate, he is again seen mad and frowning upon Trey. Trey isn't part of Bodi's band, knowing Bodi, he'd have forgave him but it may be that Germur and Darma were against the idea. It is unknown how their relationship is. Angus Scattergood Angus is known as a rock legend among musicians, because of this, Germur sees Angus as someone hard to reach and important. He is seen starstruck when he first meets him and is quick to believe Bodi when he says that he was hanging out with him, however, he later shows that he did not knew what he was agreeing to. Gallery Darma and germur are appears.jpg Darma and germur sitting.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 0895.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 0941.jpg Germur holding fries.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 0944.jpg Germr starring a frie.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 0960.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 0961.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 0962.jpg Big startfilmru1336698.jpg Rock-dog-penny-clip-920.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1403.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1404.jpg Darma and germur are the band.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1416.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1417.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1430.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1431.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1432.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1433.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1434.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 1435.jpg Darma and gemur at restaurant.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2032.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2037.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2039.jpg Tumblr on2uehhRnD1vkc8m4o1 1280.png Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2131.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2132.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2134.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2136.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2137.jpg Germur playing drums.jpg Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animals Category:Teenagers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Heroes